The Song of the Sirens/Transcript
This is a transcript for the third episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. SEQ. 1 'EXT. ITHACA, BEACH — DAY' TELEMACHUS is swimming in the sea with two young girls, his playmates. Telemachus: (efforts swimming) Eh eh ehhe. (being pulled down) Ah. Hey! The GIRLS agree on something, then playfully dive in, disappearing under the surface of the water. SFX: SPLASH! Under water, they grab TELEMACHUS and pull him down. All three children come up to the surface again. TELEMACHUS runs out of the sea, drenched from top to toe. Two Girls: (giggling) Hihi hihihi. Telemachus: (to the girls, laughs) You...You girls cheated! - What do you think you are, fish? Two Girls: (still giggling) Hihiha hahihihe. TELEMACHUS walks out of the water. He joins his mother on the deserted beach. She is sewing pieces of tapestry together to form a picture. Penelope: (to herself) Unfortunately, your father must beware of sea creatures who are truly deadly. I only hope he's strong enough to resist their evil charm. TRUCK IN TO THE TAPESTRY, showing a siren swimming beside the Odyssey. CROSS DISSOLVE. SEQ. 2 'EXT. SEA — DAY' The ship glides across a calm sea, with its sail only slightly billowed out by a slight breeze. Tensely observing the horizon, TITAN is clutching the bow of the ship, as if he were a siren figurehead. Titan: (grunts friendly) Hrrruargh? Owl: (flying around) Huhuhu hua. Nisa: (reaction) Huapp? At the stern, DATES and ULYSSES are at the helm, while ZEPHYR is slumped down beside them fishing. His line is between his splayed toes. Owl: (landing near Zephyr) Huhuhuhu huhuahuhow. Zephyr: (bored sighing) Hahumm. Suddenly, the line gets taut, twisting ZEPHYR'S big toe. Zephyr: (cont'd, reacts) Ahh..., hey! I've got a bite! He grabs the line and pulls, getting all tangled up. Zephyr: (cont'd, pulling) Huuooohh! Ulysses: (jumps into action) It's a big one, Zephyr! Let's haul it in! Zephyr: (straining) Ah! Oouuuhhh. ULYSSES rushes over to help, but ZEPHYR stops him. Zephyr: (cont'd, enthusiastically) Don't worry, Ulysses. I can land this monster on my own! But the FISH TAIL suddenly plunges back under water. Ulysses: (friendly) Hehehe. Hoh. In that case – BRACE YOURSELF... Yanked forward by the fish, ZEPHYR falls head over heels. Zephyr: (panicking) Ohohwow! (beat) Huah. ULYSSES dives forward on the deck. Landing face down, he just manages to grab the line in time. All excited, DIOMEDES and NISA come over to help the others, while PHILO confines himself to pointless kibitzing. Diomedes: (pulling Ulysses) Eeaah. Nisa: (grabbing) Iiiaahhh! Philo: (excited) That's the way, Ulysses! Come on, Nisa, lend a hand! Nisa: (looks at him) Pah! Philo: (giving instructions) Put your back into it, Zephyr! Owl: (excited hoots) Huuh huuuh... Diomedes: (pulling efforts) Uuuehh. Uuuuuueeehh. Philo: (stretching his arms into the air) Ooo-eee! This is hard work! The OWL hovers in close to the fish. Rolling its eyes, it points its wing at the fish, as if to warn the crew. While the other crew members are getting inexorably tugged toward the rail by the fish and are in danger of being pulled over board, PHILO spots the end of the line lying on the deck. He picks it up and ties a knot around the mast — or rather a bow. Philo: (cont'd, having an idea) Hhmmm. (beat) Yah! Diomedes: (pulling) Huah huah hrrrgh hem. Nisa: (pulling) Huah hah. Hurrrhh yah. Philo: (proud of himself) Okay, everyone! I've secured the line, you can all relax! The others agree to the idea without even turning around to check. They let go, then turn round to take a look. Nisa, Diomedes, Ulysses & Zephyr: (as they let go) Uaaahh. The line becomes taut, the OWL hides its head between its shoulders… and the bow comes untied. The line shoots out fast. Philo: (reacts) Huah? PHILO is unable to grab it in time. The others run in to try and grab the line, but crashing into each other instead. ZEPHYR dashes over and leaps after the line, but it's too late. Diomedes: Ohhh. Ulysses: Oooohhh. Zephyr: (disappointed) Oooohhh, STOP! (beat) OOh, my fish. With annoyed faces, the other CREW MEMBERS turn to PHILO as he pitifully and regretfully rubs his hurt index finger. Philo: (painful whimpering) Uuuooh huhuhu oohhhyohooo. Then they all start laughing at him. Ulysses, Diomedes & Nisa: (uproarious laughter) Uuuuaahhh. Haaaahhhhaaahhahahah. Titan: (joins later) Oh? Hooohhhaahha. ZEPHYR looks disappointedly out at the water. He sees the fish's tail pop up and dive under. Then, suddenly, a beautiful face (MIRA'S), fringed with long golden hair, appears in its place. ZEPHYR jumps back in surprise. Zephyr: (to the others, astonished) Woh. Zeus be praised! That is one beautiful fish! ON MIRA, diving back under water, showing her tail in the process. She's a siren. ZEPHYR presses up against the rail and tries to catch sight of her again. FAST PAN across the water's surface, all the way to the SIREN. THE CAMERA DIVES under water after her. SEQ. 3 'INT. UNDER THE SEA — DAY' THE CAMERA FOLLOWS the SIREN under the water, goes through a school of fish, and passes other marine creatures. The SIREN swims up to two other mermaids, just like her. Their upper half is that of a woman while their lower half is a fish tail. They are extraordinarily beautiful. They swim up to an undersea throne on which another siren wearing a crown is sitting: AGLAOPE. (N.B.: When the sirens speak, bubbles come out of their mouths and swirl around their faces, getting caught in their hair.) Mira: (calm voice) Your Majesty, there are humans in the waters above. (amused) Ah. They tried to fish for me! Aglaope: (contemptuously) Typical behavior for human fools. The other two SIRENS gather sympathetically around MIRA and help her pull out the fish hook caught in her necklace. The OTHER SIRENS help Mira remove the fish hook and MIRA opens her mirthful eyes wide. Mira: (amazed) Maybe so, but one of the sailors was kind of cute. (chuckles) In fact, I almost sang him a song! OTHER SIRENS chuckle. Mira and the other Sirens: (chuckling) Hehehe hahaha. Ouh. Aglaope: (grouchy) Mira, don't even think about it! Mira: (pleading) Oh please, your Majesty? All of us could go together... we'd be safe! Other Sirens: (in chorus) Oh, yes, Queen Aglaope! Please say yes! Aglaope: (manhandling a piece of seaweed) That is not the point. Suddenly, a gluey tentacle reaches INTO THE SHOT.... Mira: (reacts) Hohoh? Aglaope: Humans are a pain in the fins. I don't want you encouraging them! ....and winds itself around AGLAOPE'S body, yanking her off her throne from behind. Poseidon: (O.S., booming voice) Why not?! Panic-stricken, THE THREE SIRENS flick their tails every which way, kicking up thousands of bubbles. They rush into hiding places behind coral reefs, on the seabed. Mira and Two Sirens: (surprised, frightened yelps) Hohhh-ohoh!? But other tentacles catch up with them and grab them. The water at the bottom of the sea turns green and turbulent. Poseidon: (O.S., cynically) You see, Queenie, I happen to know these particular sailors are starved for a song! Aglaope: (stubbornly) Get your suckers off me, squid-boy! No one gives orders to the Queen. AGLAOPE unsuccessfully tries to break free and bites. Although naturally beautiful, the queen now opens her mouth in a horrible grimace. As if contaminated by the tentacle holding her, her tail becomes sticky and greenish, and her hair loses its silkiness. She becomes ugly, repugnant, and hateful. She bites the tentacle that's gripping her. Poseidon: (O.S., in pain) Ouuuch! He loosens his grip for a second. AGLAOPE jumps on the opportunity to turn around. AGLAOPE reacts with horror when she sees who she has bitten. Aglaope: (shocked reaction) Hah. (apologizing) Oh, forgive me, your eminent mightiness. I had no idea that noble and handsome tentacle belonged to you! AGLAOPE simmers down when she sees POSEIDON rubbing his hurt tentacle. Poseidon: (looking at her) That's better. But biting it was very foolish, indeed! (tightening his grip; icy) Considering that I am the lord of all those who live beneath the waves... including YOU. Aglaope: (wincing with pain) Gllurrrp. - I... I could never forget that, my Lord Poseidon. POSEIDON fakes softness. He combs her hair with his fingers, smiling. Poseidon: (deviously) In that case, listen well. That ship belongs to that prime pest, Ulysses, and his mangy crew. Aglaope: (trying to loosen the grip) Uuuamm uaamm uaamm. Poseidon: (nastily) Your duty is to see that their journey comes to a tuneful, but horrible, end. AGLAOPE tries to speak, but POSEIDON is clutching her so tightly that no sound comes out of her mouth. Aglaope: (trying to speak) Arrgh! You're strangling me. (choking) Opp opp. Tugging on the tentacle with her one free arm, she points at her throat to show Poseidon that he's choking her. POSEIDON loosens his grip. AGLAOPE coughs and gradually gets her voice back. Aglaope: (cont'd, greedily) What's in it for me? Poseidon: (as if stating the obvious) I will let you live. ON MIRA gulping. Aglaope: (bowing to the inevitable) I can see you're still as generous as ever! She pulls herself free of the coiled tentacle. Aglaope: (cont'd, to Mira) Cheer up, Mira. You're going to sing for your cute little sailors, after all. THE THREE SIRENS clap their hands with impatient delight. Mira and Two Sirens: (delighted) Ah. Wow. Great. Hooray! Hahaha. AGLAOPE exchanges a wicked glance with POSEIDON. Aglaope: (didactically) I think "The Sailor's Swan Song" would be a fitting choice. (laughing maliciously) Hahaha hahaa! Mira and Two Sirens: (delighted) Hahahha... POSEIDON starts laughing with her, just as maliciously. Poseidon: (laughing deviously) Huahahha. Huhahahahaa! Their two guffawing voices combine to form an evil, terrifying symphony. Two bubbles (one from each of their mouths) come together and merge into one. THE CAMERA FOLLOWS THE BUBBLE as it rises. SEQ. 4 'EXT. SEA/SHIP — DAY' The bubble bursts as it reaches the surface, releasing the echo of their laughter (SFX: AGLAOPE'S AND POSEIDON'S RINGING LAUGHTER.), right next to Ulysses' ship. The OWL sees this going on. Owl: (anxious hoots) Huhuhuhuh huhuhuhu. Huuuhuo hohohohuu. The OWL flutters anxiously around NISA, trying to catch her attention. It shows its tail, smoothing it out to make it look like a fin, and goes into an elaborate pantomime in an effort to imitate a siren. But NISA pays no attention. Like the others, she is focusing her attention on ZEPHYR. Zephyr: (dazed) I can't believe what I just saw. Did anyone else see her? Ulysses: (mockingly/he didn't really) Don't tell me. A carp in a blonde wig? DIOMEDES and TITAN start bursting out with laughter. Diomedes & Titan: (laughing) Huaa haaahaa.... ON TITAN joining in, laughing thunderously. He slaps DIOMEDES hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him. Diomedes: (surprised) Huarrpp. The OWL comes flying by to NISA. Owl: (warning) Huhuhu huuhuuu. Nisa: (ignores the Owl, laughing with the others) Hahhaa hihi. Hihi. ON THE OWL looking desperate, as nobody is taking any notice of its gesticulations (it is still trying to attract Nisa's attention). Owl: (excitedly, pointing with wings) Huhu huhuhuhu huuhuuu hum. Philo: (with charming irony) In that case, you should have asked her to sing you a tune... because she's sure to know all the scales! Get it? All-the-scales? Titan: (O.S., groans impatiently) Uuuooorghh. Zephyr: (dreamy) No, really, it's no laughing matter. She was absolutely beautiful! Nisa: (jealously) Oh, great. Lover boy's just fallen head over heels for a fish! ZEPHYR crawls underneath the rail and leans out, lowering his head to water level. Zephyr: (to himself/hopefully) Maybe she's still around. ZEPHYR sticks his head under the water. REVERSE, UNDER WATER SHOT OF ZEPHYR'S FACE, looking around under the water with big round eyes and puffed up cheeks, letting off bubbles (SFX: bubbling sound.). Suddenly, ZEPHYR gets yanked back up on deck, by TITAN, as we subsequently discover. Zephyr: (cont'd, reacts) Uuuarrhhh. Dates: (taking the incident seriously) Are you sure you saw a fish tail and a woman's face? ZEPHYR pushes his wet hair back. Zephyr: (agrees) Positive. Dates: (to Ulysses) You know what that sounds like to ME? Ulysses: (realizing what he's referring to) You're right! Sirens! ON PHILO, TITAN and DIOMEDES, losing their smiles after hearing the word "sirens". NISA and ZEPHYR, on the other hand, do not know what the others are referring to. Ulysses: (cont'd, imperatively) Back to your posts, everyone. Lay on full sail, we'll run before the wind! (to Zephyr) That pretty little fish-friend of yours is more dangerous than any shark in the sea! TITAN helps him unfurl the sail, which swells out immediately. The sea starts foaming up around the ship, and shapes begin to emerge. The SIRENS swim ahead of the ship, arching and diving like dolphins. ON NISA leaning over the water, intrigued. REVERSE ANGLE FROM UNDER WATER, MIRA'S P.O.V.: NISA'S FACE IS FUZZY. Suddenly, MIRA shoots up to grab the girl. NISA leaps back just in time. Mira: (evil scream) Huuarrhhh. Nisa: (falls back, screaming) AAiiih. Mira: (frightening) Huuar huaarrrh. Ah? Protecting NISA, TITAN leans toward MIRA and opens his mouth wide. Titan: (terrifying growl) Uuuuaaaarggghhh! MIRA dives back under water. Everyone starts bustling around NISA. Utterly confused, she stands there with a bewildered look on her face. Nisa: (worried) Was it her? Philo: (fascinated and bombastic) A witch with the face of a goddess! Her beauty could launch a thousand ships, or sink them just as quick! Nisa: (with long intonation) YOU CALL THAT BEAUTY?! Philo: (defending himself) Oh yes, I do. No man alive could resist such a face! Nisa: (pulling a face; with disgust) Uuuuaaargh. Then you men have even less good taste than I thought! SFX: The momentarily calm waters start churning again.The surface of the sea gets frothy. The sky clouds over and a storm wells up. SFX: A thunder clap as lightning streaks the sky. Suddenly, rocks and reefs stick up out of the water on all sides, blocking the horizon and creating countless obstacles. SFX: Rumbling sound of rocks upward-thrusting rocks. Ulysses: (shouting) Look at that! A rock looms up in front of the ship. The helm is turned just in time to avoid a collision. Still more rocks appear. DATES is trying to navigate the ship safely through the high waves. Suddenly, the sound of the raging storm (SFX: thunder and rain) becomes muffled and dies away. All that is audible now is the surf and the rain. DIOMEDES is swept away by water flooding the ship. Diomedes: (frightened, washed away) Hah Huaaarhhhh. (annoyed grown) Huu hueergh... The CREW MEMBERS stare in astonishment at each other and the silence is broken only by the singing sound of the wind (SFX: singing.). Dates: (straining at helm) Hhuuaarrghh... Ulysses: (shouting to Dates in the storm) LOOK SHARP, DATES! They're building a maze around us! Nisa: (to Titan) What's going on? Zephyr: (wondering) Wuaah. Wuahh? ON AGLAOPE AND HER SIRENS standing upright on the water's surface with the tips of their tails. SFX: their song. It rises up from the song of the wind. It is magical, haunting, sad and entrancing, all at once. Aglaope: (very softly) Welcome Ulysses. Welcome Ulysses. Diomedes & Dates: (delighted, in unison) Uaaahh...Hmmm.... Nisa: (delighted) It's ... awesome. ON ULYSSES, entranced by the singing. He suddenly forces himself to break out of the trance. He slashes open a large sack with his sword and takes out some oakum. Ulysses: (warning the others) Heh?! It's the song of the Sirens! He sticks oakum in his ears to show them how they can block them. Ulysses: (cont'd, to the Companions) Block your ears! He then hands out oakum to TITAN, DIOMEDES, and DATES. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he throws the oakum to Titan) Hepp hmm heh. DIOMEDES stuffing oakum in his ears. As well as DATES. ANGLE ON THE OWL above her, sticking cotton in its ears. Owl: (catching some oakum) Huu Huhu... DATES simply holds the oakum in her hands, literally "enchanted." Then stuffing his ears. PHILO equally entranced, starts plucking his lyre to accompany the song of the sirens. Philo: (holding oakum in his hands) An air of such exquisite beauty, it leaves you breathless! ON THE SIRENS under flashes of lightning, sitting on rocks or reclining on the waves, waving to the crew to join them. Aglaope: (waving for crew to join them) Come join us!! COME! SFX: the sweet, gentle singing is immediately audible again above the sound of the storm. CROSS DISSOLVE. The setting turns into a monumental staircase reaching up above the clouds, with a giant lyre at the top. We can no longer hear the storm, only the beautiful singing. A smiling, dumbfounded PHILO climbs the stairs. Philo: (fully hypnotized) Oh, what glorious destiny lies ahead? CHANGE OF P.O.V. and CUT BACK TO THE REAL SETTING (SFX: sound of the storm.). DATES is unable to leave the helm and the others can not hear him. However, ULYSSES sees him shouting and turns toward PHILO. PHILO goes "sleepwalking" across the deck then climbs up on the rail. Ulysses: (shouts out loudly) PHILO! Come back! CLOSE-UP OF PHILO with a golden glow illuminating his blissful face. He turns round one last time to look at ULYSSES. He sees the latter crying out inaudibly. PHILO waves, then slowly, as in a dream, jumps into the raging sea. Philo: (enchanted) Hahh! Ulysses: (surprised) Hah? ULYSSES rushes over to the rail, along with DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR. But it's too late. Diomedes: (worried) Hooo. Zephyr: (worried) Oh. Ulysses: (as he stretches out his hand, reactions) Oh. Heh he... They see the SIRENS take hold of PHILO and pull him down under the sea. The SIRENS take PHILO away. They drag him along under water. FADE TO BLACK. SEQ. 5 'EXT. SHIP IN THE ROCK MAZE — DAY' The storm has subsided. The ship stands isolated and seemingly trapped in a dense maze of tiny islands. ULYSSES hesitantly takes the oakum out of his ears. He listens. SFX: the wind subsiding, the waves washing back and forth. There is no more singing to be heard. ULYSSES nods to the others, and they too cautiously unplug their ears, ready to plug them up again at a moment's notice. DATES gets up and runs over to the spot where PHILO disappeared. Dates: (echoing voice) Philo! PHILO!!! Ulysses: (determined) Don't worry, Dates. We'll find him – even if it means taking apart every one of these islands, piece by piece! ON NISA bending over to pick up PHILO'S lyre. Nisa: (courageously) And when I get my hands on those caterwauling females, I'm going to... She picks up the lyre… She's interrupted by her vision, which kicks in when she touches the lyre. Nisa: (cont'd, paralyzed) Hahhh. TIGHT ON NISA'S EYES: FLASH. CUT TO: SEQ. 6 'NISA'S VISION. EXT. ISLAND — DAY' NISA is alone on deck. The colors are all mixed up: the sky is orange, the rocks purple, etc. The OWL flutters around her hooting, then, suddenly dives into the water. Owl: (upset) Hhuohoho hohoho huho hoo. It comes back out carrying a fish in its mouth. Right before Nisa's eyes, the OWL turns into ATHENA. The goddess walks across the water, holding the fish, and hands it to NISA. As NISA takes the fish, she realizes that it has Philo's face. He smiles at her. CUT TO: SEQ. 7 'EXT. SHIP NEAR THE SIRENS' ROCK — DAY' NISA straightens up with a jolt and takes a very deep breath, as though she were coming back from a long spell under water. Nisa: (hiccuping as she catches her breath) PHI...LO..... NISA runs up to ULYSSES. Nisa: (cont'd, frightened to Ulysses) ... and we've gotta be quick, or we'll never see Philo again! ON TITAN pointing at the Rock. Titan: (groans) Uuurrgh! NISA, who is back to her normal self again, rushes over to join ULYSSES as he stares at the Rock. Ulysses: (worried) No one's EVER come back alive from the Rock of the Sirens. (ironically) Let's hope we're the first! In the distance, we can still make out threatening reefs, as well as a larger, darker rock: the Rock of the Sirens. The ship sails toward the Rock of the Sirens, successfully dodging the rocky islands. NISA stands proudly at the bow with TITAN and ULYSSES. WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the ship coming TOWARD THE CAMERA. CUT TO: SEQ. 8 'EXT. ISLAND MAZE — DAY' A tentacle winds around a reef in the FOREGROUND. POSEIDON comes out of the water with his BACK TO THE CAMERA, watching the ship head for the Rock in the distance. Poseidon: (triumphantly, to himself) Those music-loving fools are putty in Aglaope's hands. Watching her twist out their lives is going to be an artistic pleasure - not to be missed! CUT TO: SEQ. 9 'EXT. SIRENS' ROCK, ENTRY — DAY' The ship sails up to the dark, imposing entry to the Rock of the Sirens. It looks like a little toy boat at the foot of the towering cliffs. The CREW MEMBERS are holding oakum in their hands. SIRENS are everywhere: on the rocks or half-way out of the water. They are not making the slightest sound. Zephyr: (wondering) Why aren't they singing? Ulysses: (wondering) No idea, but don't you go making any requests! Titan: (as if talking to a vicious dog, trying to reassure it) Nice fishies! The ship sails on as the CREW MEMBERS hold their breath. This is a magic, majestic, exquisitely beautiful moment. The SIRENS start whispering to the CREW (SFX: whispering). Aglaope: (whispering) Welcome, Ulysses....Welcome.... The sirens' whispers echo off the cliffs, forming a whirl of voices around the ship. The ship starts down a narrow, stone canal (like the Corinth Canal). The CREW MEMBERS can now see the SIRENS just a few yards away. MIRA can be seen to be staring insistently at ZEPHYR, who can't take his eyes off her. Zephyr: (impressed) They're beautiful. NISA sees what is going on and pushes ZEPHYR away. Zephyr: (reacts) Hey. MIRA sees NISA and - for a short moment - turns into an evil siren again. The ship sails slowly and relentlessly onward. It passes under a natural archway and disappears into the dark cave entrance. SEQ. 10 'INT. SIRENS' ROCK, ENTRANCE AND INLET — DAY' The ship moves through the disturbingly dark cave. Nisa: (as her face is shadowed) Huh? Zephyr: (not sure of what is going on) What? Constantly on the lookout, the CREW MEMBERS peer into the darkness. Suddenly, the ship bumps into an obstacle (SFX: CRUNCH!) and comes to a stop. DIOMEDES draws his two-edged sword. Diomedes: (reacts) Ooh! TITAN and ULYSSES lean over board. The ship has reached the wharf of an artificial inlet and ULYSSES climbs ashore. Ulysses: (giving orders) Diomedes, guard the ship with Dates. The rest of you, come with me! Diomedes: (protesting) Don't you think I should come along, too? Ulysses: (persuasively) I need you to protect the ship... (cheering him up) Say, why don't you tell Dates about how you plotted the downfall of Troy? ON DATES jumping with a start, horrified. Dates: (O.S., indignantly) WHAT?!! Diomedes: (starts laughing) Huaaha huahahahah. Dates: (complaining) ...That siege lasted TEN YEARS! But it's too late: DIOMEDES has already turned to face him. Diomedes: (eagerly) Exactly right... DIOMEDES swings his sword through the air. Diomedes: (cont'd, clearing his throat) Oehhoe oeh. - So we'd better get started right away! Where shall I begin... DISSOLVE TO: NISA, ZEPHYR, and TITAN are ahead of ULYSSES on the shore. Leaving DIOMEDES to tell his story, they follow ULYSSES toward a shaft of light, which is in fact an entrance way. SEQ. 11 'EXT. SIREN CITY — DAY' Owl: (flying in front of them) Uhuu huh? The entrance leads to Siren City, a bright, wonderful, magical place. It's basically a palace made of sand and sea shells standing proudly in the middle of an open-air lake. It's as if the Palace were in the center of an atoll. It is partly submerged: we can vaguely distinguish its architecture through the clear lake water. A multi-strutted bridge leads to the castle. However, it does not seem very practicable because it is made of sand. Three pretty SIRENS, including MIRA, swim toward our heroes, pushing a small boat. OWL: (cont'd, curiously) Huhuu. Mira: (captivated) Queen Aglaope welcomes you to her kingdom. Come! We'll take you to her now. ULYSSES accepts the invitation. He looks at his companions, then takes the lead in climbing aboard. The OWL accompanies them in flying around them. Owl: (warning hoots) Hu huhu huu. The others follow suit. When it comes to NISA'S turn, she loses her balance and almost falls into the water. MIRA reaches out a helping hand to steady her. Zephyr: (losing his balance) Hueh... Nisa: (reacts, losing her balance) Heh Huoh. As soon as she touches her, TIGHT ON NISA'S EYES, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (cont'd, Having her vision) Haah! DISSOLVE TO: SEQ. 12 'NISA'S VISION: INT. THRONE ROOM — DAY' Aglaope comes closer to Philo, who is lying happily in some sort of bed. Suddenly, there is a morphing effect. PHILO opens his panic-stricken eyes and promptly starts turning into a fish. AGLAOPE becomes hideous. Her hands seem to be molding the bed into a glass tube full of water, in which PHILO Is swimming in a state of panic. All that's left of the normal, human PHILO is his arms. AGLAOPE flips the tube up like a glass column. PHILO is frantically banging the sides of the column. Bubbles are coming out of his mouth but no sound can be heard. AGLAOPE walks away from him. We see that there is a whole row of other body... SEQ. 13 'EXT. SIREN CITY — DAY' NISA lets go of the SIREN'S hand, grabbing on to ULYSSES' hand instead. Nisa: (reacts) Haahh? Her vision has only lasted for a split second. As she comes back to herself, she gives ULYSSES a frightened look. Nisa: (cont'd, falling into the boat) Philo is alive... (trying to understand her own vision) ...because the siren queen wanted to lure us all into her trap! Ulysses: (smiling) Don't worry, Nisa. Entering "her trap" is the only way we can rescue our friend. NISA forces a smile, then smiles openly and confidently back at ULYSSES. Nisa: (disturbed smile) Huhh! CUT TO: SEQ. 14 'INT. SIRENS' PALACE, HALL AND STAIRS — DAY' The boat pushed by the SIRENS enters the main hall of the Palace. Like all the adjoining rooms, it is partly under water. It is sumptuously, luxuriously built out of coral, scales, sea shells, and mother-of-pearl. There is a monumental staircase in the center of the hall. Oddly enough, it is covered by nearly two feet of water; the boat therefore floats up the steps. SEQ. 15 'INT. SIRENS' PALACE, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR — DAY' MATCH CUT: the hallway at the top of the stairs is also a sort of waterway. ON MIRA pushing the boat — on ZEPHYR'S side. Mira: (giggling) Eehe he. (inquisitive, to Zephyr) I've never been this close to a human before. Does it hurt to walk on legs? Zephyr: (shyly) Not really. Nisa: (jealously, to Mira) You should also know that we humans have a soft spot for sardines - we even eat the BONES! Mira: (catty) So do we. (to Zephyr) Don't worry, cutie. I'm going to ask our queen to spare you. Ulysses: (to Zephyr) Watch out, Zephyr. If you're not careful, she'll start to sing! Mira: (mortally offended) I most certainly won't! It's against Palace rules. Nisa: (mockingly) Oh really? Let's find out why! (she starts singing out of tune) La li la laaaa... la liii.... NISA's singing is so out of tune that ZEPHYR covers his ears. In next to no time, a crackling sound rings out and the ceiling starts to crack, letting sand through. SFX: SLIGHT CRACK. Mira: (O.S., nervously afraid) Stop singing!! NISA stops singing when she realizes it is making the ceiling crack. ON ULYSSES AND TITAN giving each other knowing looks. Ulysses: (whispering to Titan) Nothing like a catchy tune to bring down the house! The boat reaches the end of the hallway, where TWO SIRENS open imposing double doors. The OWL finds refuge in NISA'S arms. SEQ. 16 'INT. THRONE ROOM — DAY' The throne room is impressive. It is made out of sand and shells and there are two large columns standing behind the throne. AGLAOPE is sitting on her half-submerged throne: her bust is above the water level but her fish tail is invisible as it is under the water. Zephyr: (fascinated) Wow! It's like something out of a fairy tale. Nisa: (cynically) Or a nightmare. PAN OVER TO TITAN looking skeptical. He leans over the edge of the boat and dips his head under water. HIS P.O.V.: the underside of the palace. Bathed in marshy water, it is green, sticky, ugly and decaying. The tails of the SIRENS pushing the boat are slimy and positively gross. The boat stops in front of the throne. Aglaope: (with fake hospitality) Ulysses, I am so pleased to meet you. You're quite the topic of conversation amongst the Gods, you know. The CREW MEMBERS stay seated, except for ULYSSES, who stands up in the presence of Queen AGLAOPE. ON NISA looking all around in search of the glass tube in her vision. All she sees is a massive stone column. Ulysses: (jokingly/relaxed) I can imagine. They all want to know the secret of my boyish good looks. Aglaope: (ironically) Actually, my dear... (leaning over, as if confiding in him) ...you're not exactly "flavor of the month" with the Big Man of the Sea! Ulysses: (facetiously) Poseidon? (confidentially leaning forward) What a surprise. (smartly) On the other hand, the reputations of your bad girls with fins aren't exactly spotless, either. Aglaope: (laughing heartily) Oh Hahahahah. For a two-legged, you're not half bad! Stick around, Ulysses. We could make a great inter-species team! Ulysses: (calmly) I'd love to, but I'm expected back in Ithaca. Aglaope: (fixing her hair flirtatiously) So. Is Penelope as beautiful as they say? Ulysses: (provoking her) More so. Aglaope: (waving a long-nailed hand in front of Ulysses' face) Show me! CUT TO: SEQ. 17 'DREAM-LIKE SEQUENCE: EXT. ITHACA, BEACH — DAY' PENELOPE is walking along the beach, deep in thought. Her long naked legs can be seen below her short tunic. She looks up, as though sensing ULYSSES' magic presence. Aglaope: (O.S., ironically) Hmm … not bad. As PENELOPE stops at the shore to look over the sea. Aglaope: (cont'd, O.S., nastily) Shame about the legs though. They're always SO ungainly! PENELOPE turns around. Penelope: (like in a soft dream) Ulysses? CUT TO: SEQ. 18 'INT. THRONE ROOM — DAY' With one wave of her long fingers, AGLAOPE makes the vision disappear. ULYSSES comes to again. Aglaope: (tauntingly) But, all that's by the by, because you'll never see her again. ULYSSES draws his sword. Ulysses: (self-consciously) You're wrong about that. Philo's writing my life story, you know, and we're only half way through! (light-heartedly) So, I guess it's you who has to go! Aglaope: (provocatively, self-assured) Only if you can resist my song. (completely certain of herself) Something NO HUMAN has ever done! She is about to raise her enchanting hand when ULYSSES keeps her at bay. The jocular glint in his eye has now disappeared. With one foot still in the boat, he puts the other one on the throne, preventing AGLAOPE from moving forward. Ulysses: (defying her) Then sing on, sweet Queen, and do your worst! (to the others) Titan, you and Zephyr, search the palace till you find our friend. ZEPHYR jumps nimbly onto tables, statue bases — anything above water and that looks solid enough. Titan: (annoyed growl) Uaaah. TITAN, on the other hand, dives right in to the water. NISA, ZEPHYR and the OWL hopping over to the shore. Nisa: (courageously) Ee yeah! Owl: (courageous hoot) Huhuh. ULYSSES sheathes his sword, getting closer to the queen. Ulysses: (triumphantly) What about that irresistible song, Queen? TITAN is diving in the water. MIRA swims towards him, tries to attack him. Mira: (scarily) Hehah! Titan: (wondering growl) Huuurmm?? In the meantime, NISA has swung out to the column. NISA bangs away at the column with her hands (SFX: BANG! BANG!) to chip off the outside layer of coral. Underneath it, she discovers the glass column — just like the one in her vision. We see PHILO inside, drumming on the walls, trying to talk. (SFX: DRUM, DRUM!) Philo: (with bubbles coming out of his mouth) Huo huo huha hehaheme! Nisa: (triumphantly) I knew it! (to the others) Hey, everyone, Philo's over here! Meanwhile, TITAN is swimming under water amidst the now totally transformed SIRENS. They have protruding eyes and sharp fangs and are trying to grab hold of him to prevent him from moving forward. He struggles to escape their grip. Titan: (angrily) Uuuaaarrghhhh. Sirens: (metallic sounds of breathing) Heehjakk. Heikk. ULYSSES and ZEPHYR rush over to join her. Together, they hit the column with their swords to break it open (SFX: SMASH!). Without success. Philo: (bubbling) Huo huo hehe! BACK ON THE SURFACE: NISA, ULYSSES, and ZEPHYR are still trying to whack the column apart (SFX: BANG! SMASH!), to no avail. Aglaope: (wickedly) SIRENS! TAKE THEM! ON MIRA coming up out of the water, turning into a hideous siren right before our/their eyes. Mira: (roaring) Uuaaarrghuaahh. Zephyr: (wondering) Hueh? MIRA is transforming into a monster and sinks her sharp fangs into his leg. Mira: (roaring) Uuaaarrgh... Zephyr: (crying out in pain) Uuuahhh. ZEPHYR stares in confusion at her. Zephyr: (cont'd, outraged, to Mira) I thought you were my FRIEND! Mira: (nastily with a strange, fanatic voice) I am. Which is why I want you to become one of us. NISA runs toward them with the sword in her hand. Nisa: (ready to fight) All right! This time, you've really asked for it, fish face! She cuts the tight rope with her sword. Nisa: (cont'd, cutting the rope) Uhahh! A huge hook is rapidly falling down on MIRA... Mira: (reacts) Uaahh hah. ...splashing beside her into the water. Mira: (cont'd, arrogantly) Haha! Missed me! But NISA jumps up to the high end of the rope.... Mira: (cont'd, out of balance) Uuuhh. Nisa: (enraged) Wanna bet? ... and with her body-weight she pulls the hook up, which gets caught in Mira's clothing. The siren gets lifted out of the water and is left hanging in the air beneath the chandelier, wiggling her tail helplessly. Mira: (flying high up) Oohoo uuu. (begging) Let me do-own! Nisa: (proudly, taking a breath) Uhheh. ON ULYSSES hastily working to free PHILO. Ulysses: (friendly) You may not feel like it, Philo, but you'd better start singing - right now! PHILO tilts his head as if to say. He nevertheless starts humming softly. Philo: (clearing his throat) Kaffa kaffa. (humming with high voice) Uuuaahhh. (shaking his head) Uhoh uhoh uuu hoh. The glass begins to crack slightly (SFX: GLICK!). He starts singing louder and louder. Aglaope: (screaming) NO SINGING IN THE PALACE!!! The column goes on splintering and cracking, as do the ceiling, walls and furniture (SFX: cracking and creaking sounds). Ulysses: (ironically) Don't listen to her, Philo. Actually, she loves it! ON TITAN under water. He is being held back by two SIRENS. Bubbles are coming out of his mouth. He is going to need to come up for air very soon. Titan: (fighting) Uuuaarrghhh. Two Sirens: (struggling) Huuiiih hhah eeeh. TITAN strongly hits the floor with his fist. All of a sudden, the ground starts cracking and water starts rushing down through the gaps, pulling the SIRENS along with it. Sirens: (screaming) Aahhh. TITAN swiftly swims back up to the surface. Philo: (humming louder) Aaahhhhhaaaahhhhhaahhhh. The column finally cracks, the glass bursts open, and PHILO falls into his companions' arms. Ulysses: Bravo, old friend. Philo: (thankfully) You got to me in the nick of time. A minute more and I'd have been slime! Zephyr: (to Ulysses, referring to Philo's rhyme) That's our Philo, always game for a rhyme! (laughing) Hehehe. Ulysses: (seriously) Now let's get going, while the getting's good! AGLAOPE leaps off her throne. Aglaope: (not giving up) Nice try, Ulysses. But you're still my prisoner. AGLAOPE dives into the water. AGLAOPE swims under water and goes through a crack in the floor, followed by the other SIRENS. The water is eddying around TITAN, flowing rapidly out of the room. The water level is falling fast. Titan: (grunts) Oaaarghhh?! Ceiling blocks are still falling and the walls are crumbling. All the CREW MEMBERS run for the exit. The building starts collapsing (SFX: splitting and tumbling noises). At the end of the hall the COMPANIONS stop in front of a high wall that leads to the exit stairs. TITAN sees that the CREW gets stuck there. He pushes a column down to the ground to form a bridge. Titan: (cont'd, running to bump into a column) Uuuaaarrggg Ohhhhhh. CUT TO: SEQ. 19 'INT. SIRENS' PALACE, CORRIDOR, STAIRS, HALL — DAY' The COMPANIONS climb into the tunnel. The CREW runs down the corridor. They reach the stairs that are dry now. When they reach the end of the hall, ULYSSES and his companions stop. CUT TO: SEQ. 20 'EXT. SIRENS' PALACE — DAY' A lake lies before them; they have no boat to get across. Philo: (worried) No way I can swim across that! Zephyr: (jokingly) Haha. - Is that any way for a merman to talk? They all look over at the sand bridge. Ulysses: (with a tense smile) Suggestions, anyone? The COMPANIONS look hesitatingly at each other. Suddenly, TITAN leaps on to the bridge, shouting as he goes skating down the dry stairs. Titan: (as he jumps into sliding) Uuuuh wowww. The others slide after him. With every step TITAN takes, the bridge crumbles and falls away. The other COMPANIONS therefore have to run fast to keep up with him. Titan: (cont'd, breathing efforts, jump) Hemm. Ulysses: (breathing efforts, jump) Huup. Nisa: (breathing efforts, jump) Happ. Zephyr: (breathing efforts, jump) Hup. Philo: (breathing efforts, losing his balance) Hepheheeh. FULL SHOT: as the COMPANIONS cross the bridge, it crumbles into the water. '' '''Philo:' (cont'd, screaming as he runs) Heheh. Huahhh huaahh heeh... Thanks to its many pillars, it falls away gradually, and the CREW MEMBERS are able to get to the other bank just in time. On the safe bank the COMPANIONS watch the palace crumbling down. CUT TO: SEQ. 21 'INT. SIRENS' ROCK, CAVE, INLET, CANAL — DAY' PHILO runs through the canal not stopping until he reaches the ship. PAN TO THE SHIP: Up on deck, DIOMEDES and DATES are dozing peacefully with childlike smiles on their faces. SIRENS are crawling down from the deck. A THIRD SIREN crawls awkwardly onto the deck, flapping her tail. She takes hold of the sack of oakum and slides it down to the other sirens, in the water. ON ULYSSES AND HIS COMPANIONS as they suddenly appear on the wharf. ULYSSES immediately realizes what is going on. Brandishing his sword, he goes for the SIREN. Ulysses: (calling at Diomedes and Dates) WAKE UP, MEN, WAKE UP! ON DATES starting. Diomedes: (snoring) Chhuchhrrr. DIOMEDES has more trouble waking up. Diomedes: (cont'd, slowly waking up) Uuuh. Uuuahh? What's going on? DATES draws his sword and takes a swing at the SIREN on the deck, but she rolls over to dodge the blow and shoves the sack into the water. Diomedes: (cont'd, suddenly awake) Hey! We're under attack! Ahah! DIOMEDES draws his sword as well. He hits the rail as he aims at the SIREN. Diomedes: (cont'd, triumphantly) Uarghh. Scared you off, didn't I?! DATES aims at another SIREN and misses her. Dates: (swinging his sword) Oh! The SIREN disappears into the water. Diomedes: (happy to see Philo) PHILO! YOU'RE ALIVE! ULYSSES dashes over to DATES, who is busy checking the cargo. Dates: (sheepishly, to Ulysses) I'm sorry. I fell asleep during "year seven" of the siege of Troy! Ulysses: (calming him down) Don't worry. I was there, and I've never made it past year three! But now it's time to weigh anchor, on the double! The OWL comes flying by. Owl: (encouraging hoot) Huhuh. FADE OUT. SEQ. 22 'EXT. CANAL EXIT — DAY' The ship is now in the canal exit, opposite the maze. The sky is overcast and the clouds are diffusing a strange darkness. The rocks and reefs seem even more abundant than before. It is impossible to know which route to take. The SIRENS start appearing on the rocks and crests of waves. They have become quite hideous, with sharp fangs and bulging eyes. The SOUND of SIRENS' SINGING lies in the air. Up on the ship, ULYSSES makes a sign to the COMPANIONS to block their ears (they have already started covering their ears of their own volition.) Ulysses: (warning the others) Plug your ears! Dates: We can't. They stole our oakum! The COMPANIONS look at each other in dismay. CUT TO: SEQ. 23 'EXT. SEA, ISLAND MAZE — DAY' Up on the ship, the COMPANIONS try and resist the SIRENS' voices by holding their hands over their ears. Philo: (covering his ears) Don't listen! Not even one single note! ULYSSES looks around, on the ship, searching for a solution. Suddenly, he looks up at the sail ZEPHYR has just hoisted. He has an idea. ULYSSES climbs up the mast. Ulysses: (jumping effort) Hep eeh. Diomedes: (delighted sigh) Hohh. Just like the "Red Pirate", he plunges his sword into the edge of the sail and slides down to the deck, slicing through the sail as he goes (SFX: ripping noise.) PHILO: (O.S., starting to be enchanted again) No... mustn't listen... PHILO gradually takes his hands away from his ears, falling under the spell yet again. Philo: (cont'd, takes hands away) ...but it's so beautiful!!! PHILO makes his way towards the ship railing, staring straight at one of the Sirens. He is under her spell. But ULYSSES forcefully sticks two large pieces of oakum in PHILO's ears. Ulysses: (to Philo) I know you're a music lover, Philo, but wasn't once enough? The CREW MEMBERS share out small strips of oakum, which they use to plug their ears. DATES is now free to take to the helm without running a risk. But he looks helplessly at the labyrinth. He makes a sign to ULYSSES. Dates: (desperately) How are we going to get out o' here?! ULYSSES looks around. His gaze freezes when he sees AGLAOPE. ULYSSES looks her up and down, scornfully. He is braced, ready for a fight. He determinedly takes the fabric out of his ears. AGLAOPE is sitting on a rock, looking at him with a victorious smile on her face. Ulysses: (teasingly) Hey, Queenie! Aglaope: (scornfully) Uuuuuaaarrgghh. Ulysses: (provocatively) Time to hit me with your best note! ULYSSES calls out to TITAN. The latter pulls his fabric plug out slightly to listen to what he has to say. Aglaope: (even more angrier) Uuuaaarrghh. Ulysses: (determined) Titan, quick, tie me to the mast! Titan: (affirmative grunt) Hmm huuoh?! Meanwhile, TITAN (who has plugged up his ears again), ties ULYSSES firmly to the mast with a rope.) Aglaope: (evil laugh) Hahahah hahahahaaa. Ulysses: (humorously) Huhu. - Hey, it's not just because I like the music. Titan: (wondering grunt) Huuoh?! Ulysses: (explaining) If I can resist Aglaope's Siren Song, we can break her spell for good! The sea starts to rage. The wind is so strong that it whips up high waves and foam. Tied up to the mast, ULYSSES bravely throws out his chest, resisting the whipping waves. AGLAOPE is incredibly beautiful. She stands up on a large rock in front of the ship. Aglaope: (enchantingly, hauntingly) Come and join me, Ulysses... You were born to be my king... Philo: (frightened) Huh hah. ULYSSES shakes his head from left to right, struggling with tensed muscles to resist the entrancing music. Ulysses: (bravely, struggling, suffering) Sorry, Aglaope. I'm already spoken for. DATES skillfully steers the ship between the obstacles, keeping clear of the reefs. AGLAOPE disappears, then reappears further on, always ahead of the ship. Aglaope: (seductively) Don't fight me, my sweet. Just give in to our blissful song...song. ULYSSES concentrates hard to resist her. Ulysses: (concentrated sigh) Hmm! Aglaope: (softer) Come join me, Ulysses.... Ulysses: (torn inside) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Suddenly, a FLASH OF LIGHTNING strikes (SFX: ripping sound of lightning.). ULYSSES freezes with his eyes wide open. He is no longer torn apart; in fact, in front of the ship, on top of the rock where AGLAOPE had been, we now see PENELOPE and TELEMACHUS. Ulysses: (cont'd, unbelieving) Penelope? Is that really you? And Telemachus - you've grown so much! CROSS DISSOLVE: TO A MEADOW AND A HILL. PENELOPE and TELEMACHUS are at the top. The only "real" element left in the scene is ULYSSES tied to the mast — at the foot of the hill — writhing to break free of his bonds. SFX: the storm can no longer be heard. Ulysses: (cont'd, screaming) Uhhh. Get these ropes off me! CROSS DISSOLVE: P.O.V. OF THE CREW: they see ULYSSES, but can't hear him, since the only audible sound is the wind (SFX: wind). Ulysses: (cont'd, screams unintelligibly) Uaarrgh. Get these ropes off me! NISA is the only one who seems concerned to see him writhing to break free. Ulysses: (cont'd, concerned) Penelope? CROSS DISSOLVE: once again, THE MEADOW AND HILL, with the song of the sirens as the only audible sound (SFX: song of the sirens.). PENELOPE and TELEMACHUS turn their backs to the camera and start down the other side of the hill, gradually disappearing out of ULYSSES' sight. Ulysses: (cont'd, desperately) NO! (trying to break free) Huuarrr Gwwarrff. He he huarrgh heh. (desperateluy DON'T LEAVE ME!!! With a supreme effort, ULYSSES manages to snap the rope binding him (SFX: SNAP!). He dashes across the meadow after PENELOPE. FLASH OF LIGHTNING (SFX: CRACK!). ULYSSES strides across the deck. PENELOPE and TELEMACHUS are floating in front of him. Ulysses: (cont'd, wondering, positively) Penelope? ULYSSES at last spots PENELOPE. She turns toward him. ON ULYSSES smiling, basking in her beauty. She smiles back. Penelope: (tenderly) Take me in your arms, my King. A FLASH OF LIGHTNING (SFX: CRACK!) throws the image into contrast. For a fleeting moment, the face of AGLAOPE is superimposed on PENELOPE'S. ON ULYSSES with tensed facial muscles. He peers at PENELOPE'S face as if trying to figure something out. Ulysses: (stopping short) What? Penelope? TRUCK IN to the inexpressive look on PENELOPE'S face. Ulysses: (cont'd, wondering) You look different. Your whole expression has changed. ULYSSES is standing still. Penelope: (softly) Nothing has changed, my husband. PENELOPE'S VOICE fades over into the voice of AGLAOPE. Aglaope: (from softly to ironically) Nothing has changed, my husband! Come and join your loving wife. ON ULYSSES giving her a strong, self-confident, heroic look. Ulysses: (waking up) Nice try, Aglaope – but I don't fall for FAKES! PENELOPE'S FACE FADES OVER INTO AGLAOPE'S, contorted with hatred. She writhes around as flames shoot out of recesses in her body, consuming her from the inside. AGLAOPE flies over them and lands in the raging sea. The water puts out her flames as if it were swallowing her up (SFX: the song of the sirens suddenly stops.). Aglaope: (inhuman screams) Eeeaaahhh Ahhhh Aaaaahh Ahhhh... The ship sails between two last rocks. Beyond, we see a cloud-free horizon. NISA and ZEPHYR as they sit on the deck smiling wide. Nisa: (released laughter) Huheh. Zephyr: (released laughter) Hehe. ON ZEPHYR pulling the plugs out of his ears and pointing at the horizon. Zephyr: (cont'd, rejoicing) Hey look! We've come to the end of the maze! The reefs start FADING AWAY like mirages, disappearing along with the storm. The ship is back on a calm, blue sea. SFX: end of the storm. Behind the ship, the Rock of the Sirens sinks down into the sea with a final rumble (SFX: RUMBLE!). CUT TO: SEQ. 24 'EXT. SHIP, SEA — DUSK' The ship sails past the setting sun. ON ZEPHYR sitting glumly on deck. Zephyr: (O.S., frustrated) Ohhuuuoohhh. PHILO notices, and decides to cheer him up. He strides resolutely over to NISA'S pack, which contains his lyre. Philo: (quite happy) NISA, how thoughtful of you to rescue my lyre. (plucks two strings, content) Ah. Let me sing for you, Zephyr, to ease your mind. He's about to start playing, but NISA snatches the instrument out of his hands. Nisa: (strictly) Sorry, Philo, but my mind would rest a whole lot easier with the sounds of silence! The COMPANIONS start laughing. Nisa: (cont'd, relieved laughter) Hahahaha. Philo, Diomedes, Titan, Zephyr & Ulysses: (relieved laughter) Hahaha. Even the OWL laughs, proud of its joke. It loses its balance and falls from its perch. Owl: (flies through the scene) Huhuhu. ZEPHYR goes up to ULYSSES, at the bow, and waves his hand in the direction of the ship's wake. Zephyr: (wondering) How could anyone look so beautiful and yet be so evil? ULYSSES smiles at him and tousles his hair. Ulysses: (comforting) Wah. - When I learn the answer to that, I'll be sure to let you know. ULYSSES cries out to the crew. Ulysses: (cont'd, to the crew) Set our course West, to the setting sun. We're on our way to Ithaca! DATES returns to the helm and steers toward the setting sun. Far behind the ship, POSEIDON comes out of the water… Poseidon: (threateningly) You may be "on your way", Ulysses, but you will never see your home. The ship sails into the distance on a blue, calm sea. Category:Episode transcripts